


Follow Your Heart

by Fly_high_butterfly



Series: Fandom One-Shots [21]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: F/M, First Date, First Love, Light Angst, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining, Relationship Advice, obvious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 08:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25347406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fly_high_butterfly/pseuds/Fly_high_butterfly
Summary: This one is actually kinda related to the story line of my books THE SHOCKING FUTURE and it’s sequel THE VISITING PAST. I'm not saying it actually happens in that story cause the timelines are different but ultimately the parental situation is the same.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley/Original Male Character(s), Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy/Rose Weasley
Series: Fandom One-Shots [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798084
Kudos: 8





	Follow Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off a post I saw on Pinterest that said “Scorpius had always been in love with Rose. He never pursued her until his father encouraged him to - he didn’t want his son to lose his chance.” I just loved that!

Scorpius laughs as Fred tells a joke that makes no sense but the fact that he can barely get it out as he laughs at himself makes it even more funny. Scorpius looks around the room as a big smile is taking up his entire face. His dads sat on the couch next to each other as close as seemingly possible as they talked with Uncle Ron and Aunt Mione. 

Grandma Molly is in the kitchen with Aunt Ginny and her husband, Uncle Terry, helping her cook. Grandpa Weasley is in his chair seemingly asleep even with the chaotic noise of everyone running around or talking or playing games, though he's probably grown used to it over the years.

Then Scorpius looks the other way and a small smile appears on his face as he stares dreamily.

Rose is sitting there seemingly deep in thought as she plays a game of wizard chess with Hugo as James just watches and narrates, which seems to annoy both of them a whole lot.

"James!" Rose yells at him making him jump a bit making Scorpius laugh loudly and her glare turns on him. "You think it's funny?"

"No," Scorpius chokes out trying to stop his laughter as she huffs and turns back to move her piece and for Hugo to take his turn. Hugo is literally a genius when it comes to wizard chess, probably because Uncle Ron has been teaching him to play since he could pick up the pieces.

Scorpius returns back to his previous conversation as if he had been listening the whole time and knew everything they were talking about.

-

Draco looks over at his son as he laughs with a glaring Rose staring straight at him. Draco loves when his son laughs, his shoulders seem to loosen a bit and he seems to finally be able to breathe. Lately the bullying has gotten worse as he is now in his fourth year at Hogwarts and they are finally being taught about the Second Wizarding War. You would think they would let him have a break as he is also Harry Potter's son, the savior who killed the dark lord, but the fact he is in Slytherin and has Draco's blond hair doesn't help.

Draco only really sees a true smile whenever Rose is around or when Harry, rarely, says something funny enough to make him laugh. Draco wishes to help him, and comfort him, and he does but it isn't always enough. Harry and Draco support him in everything he does but it always seems that something is weighing him down that they can't help lift from him.

To which when Draco first saw the way Scorpius always reacts whenever Rose is around he was a bit shocked. Draco knew Scorpius loved her. It's been so very obvious from the moment when they were 6 and they held a little fake wedding, kissing each other on their cheeks and giggling sillily.

There was no doubt in Draco's mind that Scorpius would do anything in his power to keep her happy, even if that meant his own unhappiness. Such as in their second year Draco has overheard her ranting to Scorpius about this boy she fancied. He watched as his son's smile crumbled when she would look away from him but as soon as she looked at him it was back. 

Draco's been rooting for his son to man up and talk to her about it but obviously he's gotten his cowardice from his father. For if Harry had never confronted him because of his own feelings he doubts they would be together now. He most likely would have just obediently agreed to the arranged marriage that his parents had said they set up for him in third year.

At that thought he looks up at Harry as he talks animatedly to his best friends, a happy smile on his face as his arm is wrapped around Draco's shoulders drawing lazy circles on his bicep. Draco smiles leaning up to kiss Harry's cheek to which Harry turns to him confused as he lifts his eyebrows in questioning, but when he sees Draco's loving gaze he smiles kissing his lips.

"Come on, man, do you two always have to be so okay with pda? I mean we were literally just in the middle of a conversation," Ron complains to which Hermione just shoved his shoulder making him huff. "What? It's true!"

"So, you shouldn't have been so rude," Hermione states staring at him in disapproval while he scoffs.

"How am I supposed to say it then? Hey Harry my buddy oh pal can you not snog your husband in front of me we had been in the middle of a conversation and I don't want to witness such an act," Ron snarks in a proper voice making Draco snort and Harry chuckle softly while Hermione just rolls her eyes and shakes her head.

Draco's attention is then brought back to Scorpius as Rose, James, and Hugo walk into the kitchen while Scorpius just watches them. Draco knows he has to do something, so he gets the idea to really encourage him so he doesn't loose his chance.

"Scorp," Draco says waving him over to which he does, plopping down on the couch next to him. Draco smiles softly and wraps an arm around his shoulders and kissing his forehead.

Scorpius chuckles as he wipes the spit off his head and asks, "What was that for?"

"Can't I give my son a kiss?" Draco asks acting offended making Scorpius roll his eyes. "When are you going to tell her?"

Scorpius stares at Draco with wide eyes for a second before letting his 'completely fine' mask fall into place, he definitely got from Harry. For Draco had his 'I'm not a prat I'm perfect' mask while Harry had his 'I'm not dying on the inside' mask. "What are you talking about?" Scorpius asks and it seems completely normal...to those who don't know him. But to those who do, you know that there is something wrong.

"Oh don't play dumb, we all know you aren't. You know exactly what I'm talking about," Draco stares at him with determination as he crosses his arms over his chest.

Scorpius sighs dropping his mask and looking at Draco sadly, glancing at the kitchen where Rose's laughter can be heard. "I don't think I can tell her, she doesn't even like me like that," Scorpius frowns before covering his face with his hands.

"Don't wait, you may miss your chance and regret it for the rest of your life," Draco says almost desperately as he glances at Harry who is still talking to his friends. Draco kisses the hand around his shoulders make Harry smile. "I'm glad we didn't. Could you imagine us with anyone else. What if your dad was with Aunt Ginny."

Scorpius cringes and gags making Draco chuckle. "No way, that's just weird," Scorpius replies shaking his head quickly as if trying to remove the image from his head. 

"Yeah, but that could have happened," Draco smiles at him sadly. "I was arranged to marry Astoria Greengrass."

"Wait, really!" Scorpius gasps just staring at Draco in complete shock and Draco just nods.

"But your dad swept me off my feet and I haven't regretted it since, well most of the time," Draco says as Scorpius and Harry both laugh as he had been tuning into our conversation.

Harry kisses his cheek before turning to Scorpius. "Scorp, you have to know that when I asked your father out I was bloody terrified but I knew I had to do it. I didn't even have solid evidence that he liked me back, only little things here and there that gave me hope. Just follow your heart and do what you think is right," Harry says making Scorpius grin and run off to the kitchen.

"Oh Merlin, I love you," Draco mumbles against Harry's neck as he kisses it and sucks on it leaving hickeys.

"Love you too," Harry almost moans as he enjoys the lips of his husband.

"Again Harry!" Ron exclaims making them burst out laughing just enjoying their time together.

-

When Scorpius enters the kitchen he sees that the others are sitting at the dining room table eating ice cream so he joins them. Eventually, when Hugo and James have finished and run back out to the living room he finally gets the confidence to ask. "Hey Rose," Scorpius says to get her attention away from the ice cream in front of her.

"Yeah Scorp?" She wonders turning to look at him as he takes a deep breath.

"Well, I was wondering, and you can say no if you want to, but I was wondering if maybe you'd like to go out sometime?" Scorpius asks nervously as he looks at her worriedly waiting for her answer.

"Sure," she answers instantly as she just shrugs as if it's not a big deal.

So, Scorpius knows he has to clarify what context he means. "When I say go out I mean...as on a date," Scorpius says even more nervous than before to which Rose freezes in shock. "Rose, will you go on a date with me?"

After a few minutes of hanging silence Scorpius can't help but fidget as a smile appears on Rose's face as she stares at him.

"Sure, I'd love to," she says and he can't be more happy than he already is.

**Author's Note:**

> And they got married and lived happily ever after, The end. But they totally had a bajillion babies sooooo poor Rose. Sorry that it doesn't seem like there's a lot of Scorose in this it's just something that flowed. Anyways I hope this was okay and I hope it wasn't too long.


End file.
